


She's Twelve!

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: You Needn't Worry Your Pretty Little Head [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Cock Piercing, Cock leash, Condescending Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Kink, Fantasy, Feminization, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Master/Slave, Multi, Obedience, Obedience Kink, Panties, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Powerful Harry Potter, Public Humiliation, Public Submission, Punishment, Rules, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Sub Severus Snape, Subspace, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, Young Love, condescension kink, male breasts, micromanagement, punishment warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: Harry and Severus's daughter Aris meets her bonded under unusual circumstances.Note: absolutely nothing inappropriate occurs in this story. Tags are all between consenting adults.





	She's Twelve!

One afternoon, Severus was embroidering Aris’s robes, tracing over the Slytherin patch with bright green and silver thread so that the snake stood out boldly against the black fabric. Upon finishing the design, he enchanted it to flick its tongue and hiss at passerby. He didn’t understand its language but his parselmouth daughter loved conversing with the snakes on each of her robes. Some of her best spellwork was in the ancient tongue, not just because of the raw power embedded in the language, but also because many of the spells were best performed in their undiluted form without any meaning lost to translation.

 

It was just around the time that she was due to visit when he heard quick, thumping footsteps outside his door. Then it was silent. Severus strode over to the door and yanked it open with force. Outside, his daughter stood inches away from a sixth year boy. Reacting with a mother’s instincts, Severus quickly pulled Aris behind him, and erected a shield. It was only after she was safe that he consciously noticed the waves of power rolling off the young man.

 

The sixth year growled at Severus who responded by squaring his shoulders and sending a patronus to his Master.

 

“State your business.”

 

“The submissive.”

 

“You have no dealings with me without my Master present.”

 

“Not you,” he replied, looking directly behind Severus. “Her.”

 

Severus’s blood ran cold.

 

“Get out of here,” he said, deathly quiet.

 

The young man growled again.

 

“NOW! Step back and get away from here!”

 

The Slytherin student made no move, neither to leave, nor to approach.

 

“She’s mine.”

 

Severus lashed out, casting a stupefy, followed by a full body bind, and finally trapping the student in a translucent orange shield, right as Harry, Hecate, and the headmaster showed up.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“She’s twelve.”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that she belongs to me.”

 

“She doesn’t belong to anyone but myself and my Master!”

 

“Enough, Severus,” said Harry sharply. “Kneel.”

 

Severus dropped to his knees next to his Master’s chair, his jaw locked and his gaze blazing. The headmaster sat behind his desk and Catie stood behind her father, quiet and analytical.

 

“Down.”

 

Severus lowered his forehead to the floor. He forced himself to regulate his breathing. He trusted his Master implicitly. The problem Severus had always had was people mistaking ability for choice. Just because he could do certain things didn’t mean he wanted to. Everyone else expected him to be strong and in control all the time and they didn’t even know a quarter of the power he possessed. It’s like they ignored the fact that he was a submissive when they saw how he taught and fought.

 

There were always those who thought he just needed the right person to show him his place but those stopped as soon as he bonded with his Master. Isn’t life ironic? People like that would never understand that his submission may be dictated by his biology but it was still ultimately his choice to give in. He knew the ache he felt when he couldn’t submit and he would choose that any day over the psychological or physical harm of an abusive Master.

 

Only his Master, Remus, and Bill knew the major extent of his power and still understood how hard wired he was to submit. His Master knew all he could do and still took all his responsibility from him, shouldering it himself. In his young Master’s words, that was AWESOME. Sometimes Severus felt bad about the world resting on his Master’s broad shoulders but he knew he helped alleviate some of that burden by submitting to his Master. His Master had to take care of things out of his control all the time; Severus was one thing over which he could have complete control. His adorable control freak. Not that he would ever say anything like that out loud. He very much valued his arse. _Is anything important happening?_ he vaguely wondered. _Maybe I should tune back in._

 

“Start from the beginning, Evan.”

 

“You understand how difficult this is for me, Sir?”

 

“I understand that nothing will be resolved without my permission, Mr. Lys. I am trying to be kind on behalf of my daughter. Do not test my patience.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir. I came into my inheritance last week, Sir. Bloodline dominant. Your daughter is my submissive.”

 

“She’s twelve,” muttered Severus to the wood floor, his earlier anxiety flaring.

 

“If you cannot listen without interrupting, then you shall be sent home to await punishment. This is your last warning, Severus.”

 

“I apologize, Master.”

 

Severus relaxed his muscles, settling into the pose. He actually felt a little better knowing his Master was not giving him any leeway. His unwavering boundaries provided Severus great psychological security.

 

“I understand that she is young, Sir. But that makes her no less mine. For now, I will be her protector, her guide, her friend, and that will change when she comes into her own inheritance.”

 

“Of all my children to follow a traditional path, I cannot say that I expected Aris.”

 

“I know Sir,” replied Evan with a smile. “I’ve only known her for a few months but she tends to stand out in a crowd.”

 

Harry almost rolled his eyes. His second daughter was his father reincarnated. Standing out in a crowd didn’t even begin to cover it.

 

“Well, I suppose this isn’t strictly traditional seeing as you found her yourself. You have ten minutes now to talk to her-”

 

“Thank you, Sir!” interrupted Evan, scooting closer to Aris on their shared couch.

 

“-with my supervision. Wrap her in your magic, nothing else,” finished Harry.

 

“Yes, Sir,” said Evan, nodding curtly.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Catie walked her mother back to their rooms, leaving her father with Professor Dumbledore, Aris, and Evan.

 

“Breathe in, two three.. And out, two three.”

 

“She’s only twelve, Catie. He’s seventeen.”

 

Catie put a hand on the back of her mother’s neck and squeezed, grounding him.

 

“Come Mummy, I left Scorpius watching dinner, and Artemis and Apollo watching Dorian.”

 

Severus gasped.

 

“I-”

 

“Don’t mention it, Mummy. It’s late and you’ve had a hard day. You’ll do the cleaning up,” she added, understanding her mother’s service orientation. She and Scorpius had only been bonded a few months and he shared the same need. He usually prepared for just the two of them, but he knew how to cook for a crowd.

 

Severus calmed down as some of the worry drained out of him. Catie understood him, understood exactly what made him tick.

 

“Eamonn..?”

 

“Will be over for dinner, soon. I suspected Father would want all of us together.”

 

“I love you, Catie.”

 

“I love you too, Mummy.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Back in Dumbledore's office, Aris sat next to Evan and relaxed while he explained how he was effectively using his magic to mark his territory to other dominants. Harry listened but did not interrupt. He also did not mention how impressed he was with Evan’s maturity.

 

“You know you can hug me,” whispered Aris conspiratorially.

 

“Your father-”

 

“Is not my dominant and isn’t physically pained by not hugging me.”

 

“How-?”

 

“I can feel you. In my… heart? I’m not sure; I just feel your pain and know how to fix it. C’mere.”

 

She scooted even closer and put her small arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest.

 

Harry looked the other way and let them have their moment. He knew what it felt like to find the person who made it seem like half your world had been missing until you met them.  He gave them a few minutes to themselves but eventually called time on his future son-in-law’s scenting session.

 

“You’ll have dinner with our family tonight, Evan, along with your parents, but you will be returning to your dorm to sleep. Private rooms are only available for bonded couples, and while I won’t forbid you from touching her, it is on you to keep it platonic until she’s at least sixteen. I don’t believe I need to explain what will happen to you if you try and make a move on my daughter before she agrees at a time when she is willing and able to properly consent.”

 

A look of horror spread across Evan’s face. He felt like puking.

 

“Never,” he whispered harshly, turning to Aris. “If I, or anyone else, ever, EVER, tries to touch you or command you without your consent, you get them where it hurts and get away. Get your parents, get the headmaster, or get me. Don’t you think for a second that it’s okay, and don’t you dare keep quiet.”

 

“Is that an order, Sir?” she asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. She’d heard her mother give this speech more times than she could count.

 

Harry bit back a laugh. He was glad Evan was being protective but that young man had absolutely no idea what he was up against. She would string him up by his toes in the Great Hall before she let him, or anyone else, abuse her. Thank Merlin, she was strong. She had to be to be a submissive.

 

“Come on them, I don’t want to keep my submissive waiting,” said Harry.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When the trio arrived back at the Potter rooms, Aiden and Alex Lys, Harry’s old students were already there. Evan was their oldest son. The table was set for twelve but Harry banished one chair and place setting in favor of feeding Severus on his lap. Harry would have preferred to have Severus kneel after the day they had but he wanted him to be part of the dinner conversation. That didn’t stop Harry from snaking an arm between his submissive’s legs and under his skirt to clutch his crotch possessively and pat and rub it in between bites, under the table. Severus loved feeling so owned.

 

Harry attached the ever present magical cock-leash to his belt to prevent Severus from wandering more than a few feet before he felt the immensely powerful tug. He then took great pleasure in ordering Severus to serve everyone around the table. Glassy eyed and rosy cheeked, Severus somehow managed to teeter around in his stilettos and tiny skirt, his panty bulge back in full force after it had wilted earlier in the day.

 

The discreet charm Harry had on all of Severus’s clothing prevented anyone from seeing his submissive’s arousal but Severus knew his Master could and would tune certain people into the spell. He never knew who could see his true appearance and he liked it that way. The fact that his Master chose exactly who could see his arousal, without Severus’s knowledge, was titillating. Even though the youngest Potter was seven, Harry made sure Severus continued to take supplements to keep his breasts perky and full. With his closet full of low cut lace and silk camisoles, Harry loved that his submissive was the picture of debauchery. When the meal was coming to a close, Harry unhooked Severus’s leash to allow him a small reprieve, and sent him first to put Dorian to bed and then to the kitchen to plate dessert.

 

Alex was helping Severus in the kitchen when the group heard a crisp knock and Jamie Lupin entered the room.

 

“Uncle Harry, Potters...” he looked around the room, “...and co.,” he added, addressing their company. “I didn’t see Eamonn or Catie at dinner so I figured I would check on them. Hey, Mate.”

 

Eamonn facepalmed.

 

“You would think growing up in a house of werewolves, you would learn not to use that word.”

 

“What’d I miss?”

 

Eamonn gestured to his younger sister and their dinner guest.

 

“Mates.”

 

“Isn’t that unusual to discover your mate before both parties have come into their inheritance? That’s two for two in your family so far.”

 

“Well one word I wouldn’t use to describe my family is ‘usual’ so…”

 

“James,” exclaimed Severus warmly, walking back into the room.

 

“Uncle Severus,” he replied with a hug. “Wow, ease up, Uncle Harry,” he added, noticing Severus’s flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. Harry sent him back a shit-eating grin. Only his favorite nephew got away with talking to him like that. Severus’s face somehow got even redder. He loved James like Sirius loved Harry. Somehow these two young boys had been accepted into their bloodline hierarchy.

 

“Meet my company, Aiden and Alex Lys.”

 

“Oh, you guys were the ones that blew up the classroom when you got your inheritance. Legendary, dudes.”

 

Evan blushed while his parents burst into laughter.

 

“So good to know our reputation lives on.”

 

Aiden stood up to shake Jamie’s hand.

 

“Are you in my Evan’s year?”

 

“Yup, same as Catie, but in Gryffindor.”

 

“That didn’t have to be said,” replied Aiden with a laugh. “So you all have classes together? Evan could stand to have a friend like you, maybe be a little less responsible sometimes.”

 

“Oh, he’s got Aris now, I think he’ll have to be more responsible than ever.”

 

“Don’t worry,” chorused Artemis and Apollo together. “Catie keeps them all in check.”

 

“I keep all of you in check,” she answered, quietly. Catie didn’t have to shout to be heard. “Don’t exclude yourselves.”

 

Harry and Severus smiled at each other. Neither of them had grown up with big families and both of them loved their large brood and their comfortable banter.

 

Alex was in the middle of offering some pudding to Scorpius when he disappeared along with his tray. “Kitchen,” Catie ground out, glancing at Aiden. She made a constant effort to keep her power in check but it had been a long day and her bonding was still new. She couldn’t even find it in herself to feel bad for Alex. Scorpius was **_hers._**

 

Without relying on their established hand signals, she simply waved her hand, leaving Scorpius kneeling with his head on her thigh. He kissed the soft skin lightly and moved his head just slightly so his hair was tickling his Mistress’s fingers. Just like it was her job to take care of him, it was his to care for her. They were a good pair.

 

Jamie had settled down next to Evan and Aris and the two troublemakers were trying to convince the straightlaced boy to have a third helping of pudding. Baby steps.

 

Harry stood and showed Aiden into the kitchen to find Alex, and Severus followed.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

In the kitchen, the two sets of parents conferred, away from the hullabaloo.

 

“You have a good kid. Good head on his shoulders,” said Harry to Aiden.

 

“And Aris,” replied Aiden, “I think she’ll be good for him.”

 

“We’ll have to be vigilant,” said Harry, thinking back to his own teenage years and shuddering at what felt like karma. “The age difference is... less than ideal.”

 

“My oldest and your third. Who could have predicted?”

 

“There will be rules.”

 

“Harry, you’ve been my mentor since I was sixteen. I agree wholeheartedly to any rules you will set into place, but try not to forget that he’s seventeen. By law, he is an adult.”

 

“How could I? That’s what I’m most afraid of.”

 

Severus moved closer to his Master, pressing against his back to offer comfort.

 

“Together, Master. That’s the way we’ve always done it.”

 

Harry kissed him gently in thanks. As Harry continued to chat with Aiden, Severus’s sank to his knees, pressed his head against his Master’s legs, and let his mind wander. He knew there was no reason to worry once his Master declared that he was taking care of things. His Master would simply pat him on the head and say in his favorite tone of voice, “You needn’t worry your pretty little head.” Instead, he focused on his ultimate task in life, obeying and caring for his Master. There was a storm brewing under that calm exterior, and Severus would be on the receiving end of it tonight. He couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would return to this 'verse one day. Heads up: there is a timestamp in the works so make sure to subscribe for updates (probably sometime next week). If you enjoyed, please leave a comment- they keep me motivated and make me happy inside:)


End file.
